


Destcember 2019 - Larlea-3

by SanneARBY



Series: Destcember [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2019 (Destiny), Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Post-Red War (Destiny), Seizures, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: My Destcember 2019 stories featuring Larlea-3. The chapter title is the prompt of the chapter. Any chapter with explicit content will have "NSFW" added to it.
Relationships: Larlea-3 / Zavala
Series: Destcember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050818
Kudos: 1
Collections: All Larlea-3 stories





	1. Glimmer of Hope

The plaza was bustling with people and Guardians, everybody walking around doing their own thing as the heat of the summer sun boiled the air. 

Larlea stood there, watching at the staircase leading down to the Vanguard. She tapped her foot, twiddled with her fingers, and rubbed a hand over her head, trying to get off any grime.

Some Guardians walked past her and gave some odd glances, others simply didn’t care and went about their business. 

She felt  _ watched _ , but she had her plan.

Her hand shoved into her boots, pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and straightened it, optics gliding over the paper as she read the list once more. She didn’t really need to, she had memorised it earlier that day, but seeing the list soothed her nerves ever so slightly. “He’s gonna say no,” she squeaked then, shoulders hunching reflexively as her anxiety spiked. Her antennas were lowered like a dog unsure of the situation at hand, paper once more crumbling into her hands. 

Rae materialised, nuzzled her Guardian. “He won’t, Lea. Think of all the evenings you’ve spent talking with him, he wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t like you in some way,” she reasoned, shell moving to signify a smile. 

The Exo looked at her machine for a moment, processed, and then nodded. “You’re right. I may not be very good at reading people, but you are. You would know.” she gnawed at nails she didn’t have. 

She didn’t move. 

“Lea.”

“All right!” she snapped, crumbling the paper back into her boots and striding down the stairs. She passed Eris, ignored the permanent whispering surrounding her, and passed Shaxx, who was busy shouting at an unlucky Guardian on the battlefield. When she reached the big doors to the Vanguard Hall, she felt herself freeze once more. She started turning around. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Rae flew behind Larlea and nudged into her back towards the Hall, ticked against her spine. “You’ve been talking my ears off for  _ weeks _ about him, it’s about time you set things in motion.”

The Hunter winced, but didn’t struggle against Rae’s surprising amount of force. She stumbled into the halls, the trio of Vanguards looking up at the clumsy entrance. 

“... Hunter, must be mine,” Cayde quipped then, hands on his hips. “What you got?”

Larlea could only shake her head, only slightly familiar with Cayde. All she ever did around him was listen to his stories and get her orders. Talking felt weird around him, but she would have to if she wanted to talk with, “Actually I’m uh, here for Commander Zavala.” 

Said Commander raised an eyebrow at that, though a faint smile pierced through his ever-stoic face. “Very well. What do you need?” 

His voice sent positive shivers down her spine, and she chuckled a bit breathlessly. “Could we, speak in private?” she shuffled with her foot, stretched her fingers behind her back and tapped them against each other. 

He nodded, stacking some papers on top of each other before he nodded to an alcove a bit away from the open room. 

She followed him there, walked right into his personal space into the small alcove. 

“It’s good to see you,” the Awoken spoke calmly, a gentle smile gracing his features. He seemed unbothered at the invasion of his personal space, even seemed at ease with his hands easily behind his back. 

Her blue optics looked into his eyes for a moment before they jumped to somewhere around his collar. “I just, it’s been a while since we hung out and I was wondering— no, I mean, I’ve been thinking about uhm,  _ us _ ,” she rubbed a hand at her neck, let out a small chuckle and averted her gaze. Her fingers stroked over the fabric of her pants. 

“I see,” his deep voice was quiet, contemplative. He searched for her eyes, smiled when they connected. “As have I.”

She was sure smoke must be coming off of her at this point, her stomach flipping. “You have?”’ He simply nodded, and it took her a second to realise this was her cue to continue. “Right, uh,” she blinked excessively,  _ intensely _ aware of the silence in the room. “Fuck, how do I say this,” she muttered, reaching for the note in her boots. 

A gloved hand took hold of her wrist, gently pulled it back up as his lips pressed a soft kiss onto the exposed fibre. “I feel the same,” he said simply, watched bemusedly as she just sort of stared at him to process this. 

“Oh.”

He laughed. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Wh—“ she started, but then shut up and just nodded, not looking the Titan into his eyes. When he inched closer she hunched her shoulders instinctively, but then slowly relaxed them when his lips pressed against her cheek for a second before pulling back. 

“So uh, now what?” she blinked, stomach making permanent saltos and her antennas seeming to want to jump off of her head out of pure excitement. Self-consciously she tried to brush them back with her hand. People had never liked-

He hummed softly as he reached up and took hold of her hand, pulled it down. “Don’t, I think it’s a lovely little feature of you.”

His voice was affectionate, she’d never heard it that way before. 

“I have some reports and meetings for today, but I will send you a message soon so we can plan a date together, sound good?” 

His eyes had  _ something _ in them that she didn’t recognise, yet she knew it could never be a bad thing. She nodded once more, at a loss for words as her previous nervosity transformed into pure happiness. She could practically  _ feel _ herself buzzing with excitement as she jogged out of the Hall. 

When she shut the door of her apartment, Rae piped up. 

“You forgot to say goodbye.”


	2. A Long Shadow

The Guardians who were still alive were coughing around her through the walls, the sound not quite processing right through her ears as she slowly looked up from where she was lying. Her vision glitched, then her right eye gave out and sparked one more time before falling out. 

Her apartment was destroyed, she looking up to the remains of it as a big gaping hole spanned multiple floors and apartments torn through the reinforced concrete. Smoke from the ship that had crashed came from some floors below, spiralled through the dark sky into the red clouds way up high. She blinked with her remaining eye, tried to process what the fuck was going on. 

In the distance she heard more ships flying around, heavy engines polluting the air and making her head hurt. Gunfire resounded far below, and an explosion shook the wall. 

“Rae,” her modulator glitched, halted, and for a brief moment she panicked it would fail as well, but then it hiccuped and returned to normal. “Rae?” 

Why the fuck was her Ghost not answering?

Despite her inability to do so she felt her heart pounding in her throat, tried to move her head around to survey her surroundings. It moved, barely, but allowed her to see her crushed left arm and the beam cutting through her abdomen. 

Instinctively her right arm moved to grab hold of it and try to pull it out, but despite her slow success she had to stop, the floor above her whining and creaking at the stress. 

“Rae fucking  _ answer _ me!” her voice went up five pitches, pure panic starting to spread through her and sending literal sparks down her face as her electronics moved to process and think of solutions. 

At long last, a voice resounded through her head. Weak, but there, “Larlea? Are you okay?”

She snapped her head, cried out at the shocks it sent through her body, and looked at her Ghost, lying on the floor, looking frail, but alive. “Oh- thank god you’re- can you transmat me out of here? What the fuck happened? Can I get out?” her words went a thousand miles a second, a loud and high pitched whine continuously ringing through her ears. She tried again to pull out the beam, lone arm almost breaking as she stressed and stressed it, ignoring the dust and gravel falling down from the ceiling. She let out a desperate whine, winced when a gunshot sounded particularly close and promptly gave her a piercing headache. 

“Rae!”

A blue light enveloped her and then she was somewhere else, standing and looking out over the massive rip through the wall in horror. Her eye moved to gaze over the City. 

It was burning, Cabal ships flying through the air and various human ships trying their hardest to evade and attack them. A massive ship slowly glided through the fire in the sky, somehow quiet within the chaos. Another ship carried with it a long and slender  _ something _ Larlea didn’t recognise.

She watched as it moved towards the Traveler, and in a rare moment of genius, she gasped and turned on her heels, starting to stumble down the halls Rae had transmatted her to. She stole glances through various windows and holes, watched the slender device crawl closer and closer to the Traveler as the Exo ran as fast as she could to the Vanguard hall. 

“Zavala!” 

The main plaza was empty, filled with rubble, and debris, blood splattered over the ground and walls. The tree was burning. 

She let out a shout when an explosion exploded near her, sending concrete and metal up into the sky and back down onto her. She fell to the ground and was knocked straight out for a second as a rock shot her left arm clean off of her frame. She wheezed, an instinctual response at the sensation of having lost a limb. Her eye glitched and a curse escaped her, the Exo struggling off the ground. Uneasy on her feet she stumbled to the Vanguard Hall, only to find it blocked off by big boulders and pieces of concrete. 

All sound drowned out, nothing but silence around her. 

“Zavala,” she whispered then, raising her right arm to the rubble, sound slowly coming back to her. 

And then she jolted, fell to the ground and gasped, eye glitching in and out of focus and her body spasming and sparking. 

Rae materialised next to her and scattered to the ground, optic empty.

“Rae!”

What was left of her head was empty, no familiar feeling of Rae inside her and the Light, the  _ Light _ . She jerked against the spasms and forced her body to turn, face the Traveler. 

“N-no!” she cried out then, shouting out with pain at a violent jerk of her leg that sent her a meter away.

The Traveler was caged, Light blocked from leaving its housing and blessing the Guardians. 

Her frame hissed and smoked, her insides feeling like they were on fire as the spasms slowly stopped, frame starting to lose power. 

“Rae,” she breathed, grimacing as she crawled towards the empty shell of her Ghost. She cradled it in her hand, whimpered and sobbed, begged for it to come back to life. 

With a final, violent jerk of her body, she fell to the destroyed floor, Rae’s shell gripped tightly in her remaining hand. She stared up to the flaming sky, winced when a drop of rain fell against her faceplate and dripped down her cheek, more rain soon following. 

It was pouring, and the City was burning. 

Humanity had lost. 


	3. Forge Your Destiny

“Fuck this.”

“Language.”

“And fuck you too!” Larlea snarled at the scientist, swatted his hands away and got up from the bed, pulling off the cables attached to her and ignoring the slight shocks it gave her. “I refuse to be your testing puppet any more, you  _ know _ I’m functional and working, there is nothing left to test. Let me go.”

The man looked uncomfortable as he adjusted his glasses and checked the security guards behind the door. “I assure you, there is a malfunction somewhere in the circuitry that we have to fix for optimal performance, we just have to find it.”

“And you’ve been looking for  _ months _ , I’m tired of it. I feel just fine and fully functional. Build a second me if you so badly want to find the malfunction, but at least let me do what you made mep for, let me fight off the Cabal.”

The man worried his lips and he looked down at the datapad, tapped away on it before swiping the results to the big screen so Larlea could see. “That’s the thing,  _ we did _ . Three times over, in fact.”

Her blue optics scanned over the technical results of her clones, vaguely realised the different names they had chosen and the ways they differed from her. None of them had the malfunction she had. “So you made me wrong then, whatever,” she looked back at the scientist, hands resting on her hips. “You made me and I am grateful, but I now deserve to make my own choices. I am not a child.”

His fingers tapped on the screen as he mulled it over. “I can’t promise full freedom right away, but considering Priya likes you, I’m sure she’ll be able to pull some strings higher up. We may be able to give you a day or two off. We’d be tracking you, of course, but we won’t be in your way.”

Her antennas sprung up with glee at that prospect, and she clapped her hands together. “Finally! I can’t wait to see Mars with my own eyes,” she relaxed back onto the bed. “Do your final tests for today, I have places to explore.”


	4. The Nine

He had learned a long time ago the ways she told him she loved him. He learned quickly that she wasn’t somebody who said so, but rather showed so, and he had easily adapted to make her as comfortable as he could. 

She showed it to him whenever he had once again fallen asleep at his desk and woken up with a pillow beneath his head and a blanket covering his shoulders and keeping him warm through the night. 

She showed it when she let him sleep in for a morning, turning off all the alarm clocks and shutting all the blinds and curtains to ensure pure darkness so he could get the rest he so desperately needed sometimes. 

She showed it with a subconscious squeeze of his hand every time she saw something she’d think he’d enjoy, wordlessly teaching him how intuitive she was when it came to him.

And yes, the irony wasn’t lost on him. 

She showed it every time she awoke from a nightmare and huddled closer to him, bundling herself up in the arms he so lovingly wrapped around her and held her close. 

She showed it whenever she bounced inside the room and showed him the intricacies of the new weapon she had found and already modified, explaining to him exactly what each and every little part did. 

She showed it with her smile, when they were across the room from each other and locked eyes for that split second of a ‘hey, I haven’t forgotten you’.

She showed it with her hands and mouth so expertly on him, no more explanation needed. 

She showed it by helping him shave each day, including the days where he was too exhausted to do the whole daily routine once again. 

She showed it by neatly folding his clothes and carefully putting them on a chair next to their bed, patting it every single evening before crawling under the covers with him and kissing him goodnight. 

And she, she knew all the ways he told her he loved her, knew the comfort saying the words gave him, and loved and cherished him each time he said it. 

He told her when she came home broken and damaged, arm practically falling off and eye optic broken, and he stayed up all night to help her repair her and rewire her circuitry with the help of his Ghost and Rae. 

He told her every time when he was disheveled and panting, glowing blue eyes looking down into hers with a hand cradling the back of her head so lovingly as only he ever did. 

He told her when she came up to him to request some bounties and he simply smiled while handing them to her, telling her to be careful so she could be home safe for a nice dinner together. 

He told her every time she reorganised his CD collection and ordered them by colour to form a satisfying rainbow he couldn’t be bothered to maintain but loved seeing in the bookshelves. 

He told her whenever she cuddled him and used extra power to heat up her frame and help warm up his ever cold skin on the nights where it was unbearable. 

He told her whenever she was the panting one and he looked down at her, hands affirming the words he whispered. 

He told her after she stayed up late to help him sort through a dozen reports and letters he hadn’t gone through in a while, only stopping when the sun had peeked over the mountains in the distance. 

He told her every time she stood in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear that day, simply wearing nothing when he said it and watched her from the bed. 

He told her when his cold hands cupped her face and kissed her tenderly in the dark of the night, moonlight filtered through blinds and naked bodies pressed together and entangled. 

And every time they left for a mission, the last words they would tell each other were always, “I love you.”


	5. (NSFW) Theism

The sun shone down on the fields, an idyllic image he found hard to believe really existed as Larlea tugged at his hand. “Wait,” he laughed softly, pulling the Exo back into his arms and nuzzling their faces together. “I love you.”

She made a noise but allowed the hug, smile shifting her faceplates as her hands deftly moved under his shirt and splayed over his back. “Old sap,” she purred. “I love you, too.”

“How did you even find this place? It’s beautiful.”

“You don’t get out of the Tower enough,” she pulled her hands away from his cold skin and tucked his shirt back into his pants with a grin. “I saw these fields months ago, I’ve told you about them before but I’m pretty sure you were busy with a report.”

“Hm,” he nipped at her jaw and then let her go, enjoying the soft and pleasant wind blowing past his clothing and skin. He was quite used to wearing his armour for days or weeks on end, he really cherished the moments where he could take it off for a while and simply enjoy the feeling of loose clothing on his skin. 

“You coming?” 

Her voice sounded further away and he opened his eyes to look at his girlfriend ahead of him, sundress hugging her body and her one hand holding down the hat on her head while the other held onto a transmatted picnic basket. 

A smile curved his lips and he jogged over to her. “Tell me I’m dreaming and I would believe you right away, though I request you do not wake me until at least an hour has passed,” he took the basket from her. 

She reached inside it and grabbed the blanket, holding it in her hands until she found a suitable place and shook it loose and free before placing it neatly on the ground. The wheatfield was behind them swaying in the breeze, and they had a gorgeous view on the ruins of an old city.

“Here marks the spot!”

The wind blew up into her dress and blew the skirt way high - high enough for Zavala to see she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Oh.”

She was too busy with putting her dress back in place to notice the purple rush of heat colouring his cheeks, or that his eyes darkened and his body language shifted. 

“I brought us some sandwiches I made this morning, cooked some eggs, added some bacon and mayonnaise. Basic stuff, but damn they’re good,” she kneeled down at the basket as she pulled their food and drinks out, humming a song to herself. “Sit down already, mister Vanguard,” she teased then, looking up at her boyfriend. 

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

She blinked. “I’m a robot, why would I need to wear any underwear? It’s not like I can get an infection or the cold, this isn’t the first time I’m not wearing any. Besides, you’ve seen me naked countless times, I don’t see the problem,” she chuckled to herself, not quite realising what he had implied. 

“Darling,” he started, sighing wistfully and lovingly. He sat down next to her, looked into her eyes. “You are something else, hm?” his hands moved up her thighs, and she looked down at them in realisation. 

“Oh! That’s why you- I see now,” her antennas moved to what he recognised as embarrassment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he smiled lovingly, caressed his thumb over her fibre-plated thigh. “You’re the cutest when it takes a second before you realise what I mean.”

She opened her mouth but then hesitated, averting her gaze. 

“What is it?” he sat up straighter, alarmed at her pulling back. “Are you okay?”

“I just-“ she started, antennas lowering enough that they didn’t poke out over her head anymore. She looked embarrassed, confused. “I don’t understand how you can like a metal body.”

Perplexed, he stared at her, at a loss for words. “What?”

She chuckled a bit. “I shut up the Titan Vanguard huh,” she joked, tried to ease her anxiety. She rubbed her hands together, fiddled with the skirt draped over her legs. “I see all these human and Awoken women and they’re gorgeous, probably so much softer to touch and love, and I-“

“You’re wrong,” he then said defiantly, gently taking off her hat and putting it somewhere it wouldn’t blow away. “Have you seen yourself in a mirror?”

“Yes, a million times. I’m fibre plates, circuitry, mimicking humans and their bodies. Why wouldn’t you go for the real thing?” she seemed genuinely confused. 

He laughed softly in disbelief at that, and he laughed a bit harder after that. “You actually believe that? That you don’t count as the real thing?” 

She nodded. 

“You’d think that after months of dating you would know by now,” his statement wasn’t accusatory, simply a loving assurance of what she couldn’t get her mind to believe for itself. He cupped her cheek and smiled at her. “You’re beautiful.”

“I had these thoughts long before you and I even talked, you know,” she countered, but her antennas gave away her blush. 

“I love everything about you, Larlea, every single thing. I love how intricate your body is and the lines that are engraved all over, the wires I can sometimes see beneath the surface when you move, the smooth curves of the metal. It’s gorgeous, and we haven’t even started about your personality yet.”

Blue eyes looked into hers, and for once she found it easy to tell how genuine he was, and a fluttering feeling of pure  _ love _ bubbled up in her chest, not even sure what machinery allowed for that. “Zavala,” she started a bit breathlessly, starting to smile. “You’re too good for me.”

He grinned at her, leaning in to press his lips to hers. “Darling,” he whispered then, breath fogging her faceplates. “I can show you just how good I can be for you, if you’ll allow me,” his hand moved down her neck to her shoulder, nudged a finger under the band of her dress and simply waited. 

She made a noise into his mouth, felt a shiver somewhere along her frame. She looked at his face, so close to hers, and simply beamed with love. “I’ll always allow you,” she pressed their lips together once more, felt the bands of her dress slip down her arms and the top pool down to expose her chest. 

His hands moved to her collar bone, followed the edge of where the bone would’ve been. “The details on you,” he whispered into her mouth, and she could hear his smile as his hands moved down to her breasts and sent bits of pleasure into her frame. “Are incredible,” he traced a finger over her nipples, grinned when she let out a noise. “Tell me how this is not entirely real, tell me how this isn’t human,” he gently moved her to lie down. 

“I’m-“ she bit her lips when he squeezed her breasts, and she opened her, apparently, closed eyes. Zavala was now on top of her, looking completely and utterly in love with her. “Touch me,” was all she could muster to say, feeling heated cheeks. “Please.”

He hummed at that, nuzzled close to her before moving down to kiss and nip at her neck. “You are all I need, Larlea, don’t you ever doubt that,” he pressed a gentle kiss to her skin and then moved his mouth further down. 

Electric shocks sparked inside her mind when his fingers ghosted over sensitive skin, dress covering his forearm and fingers doing what they did best. 

A gust of wind flared up her dress, and she was about to raise her hips to take it off when a cold hand pushed down on her abdomen. “Don’t.”

His eyes were dark, and she was about to question why when his fingers pushed in and she lost all train of thought. 

Her arms were tightly wrapped around him when he pushed into her not long after, breathing heavily as he held her close to him and showed her just how much he saw and loved her as the realest thing he’s ever had. 


	6. (NSFW) Fallen into Sin

Surprisingly, they were having a quiet day. Zavala had called in sick, though the Vanguard knew that only meant he needed a day or two off to relax, so Larlea had decided not to go out either 

They sat on the sofa together, Zavala’s feet tucked between Larlea’s legs and her heating up her frame to help warm his feet. She was reading a book, made of actual paper, and he was reading the news on his datapad. 

“Lea,” Zavala then started, looking up to his girlfriend. He smiled warmly. 

“What?” she murmured, closing her book and meeting his glowing blue eyes. 

He put his hand on her leg, hummed at the heat it gave off, and caressed his thumb over the shiny metal fibre. “You’re gorgeous.”

Steam shot out of her vents and she chuckled. “Thank you.”

They had been dating for years and she still couldn’t quite comprehend or deal with Zavala’s compliments to her. His thumb felt gentle and loving on her leg and she watched it move with her optics, heart swelling with love for the man. “You know what they told me about you?”

“What?” he hummed absentmindedly, moving his hand up to her thigh, caressing small circles there, slipping it just barely under her dress. 

She had to take an extra breath at that, but she continued nonetheless. “This was obviously before they even knew I fancied you, but-“

“Wait, who is ‘they’?” he questioned, thumb gently sliding over the soft fibre of her thighs, splaying his hand out to feel the heat and the slight humming of the machinery inside her. 

“Just Guardians I met along the way. Stayed with them for a while and listened to their gossips,” she nudged her feet under Zavala’s legs, inched close to his groin and then halted. 

He eyed up at her and then nodded, clearing his throat. “What did they say?”

“That you were cold, calculated, boring, any kind of negative word they could find really,” she murmured. 

“Oh,” he started pulling his hand back, looking hurt. 

“But,” she interjected, reaching for his hand and pulling it back to under her dress, keeping it in place. “I have since come to know you  _ quite _ well if I do say so myself, and I can say with a hundred percent certainty, that you are none of those things,” she smiled warmly at him, leaned over to keep a hold of his hand. “You are sweet, loving, hot-“

“Says my local heater.”

“I’m the autistic one here,” she laughed and moved to straddle him, comfortably sitting on his lap with her arms around his shoulders. “I have never felt as loved as I have with you around, you brighten my life,” she gently pressed their lips together, her warmed metal meeting his cold lips. 

He made a small noise, hand moving farther up her thigh and feeling for her underwear, simply resting on the thing fabric and feeling her body move beneath it. “Darling,” he breathed softly, fogging her lips. “Do we have anything planned this evening?”

She hummed on his lips and quickly activated and checked her calendar in her built-in HUD. “Well, officially you’re ill and I’m taking care of you, so…”

“Officially,” he grunted a bit as he splayed his hand out on her sculpted back and ground his hips up against her bum. 

“Oh,” she breathed, cooling system kicking in once more when she noticed his bulge. “That easy?” she teased then, circling her hips over his. 

“Ah, or you’re just that beautiful,” he countered easily, shuddering. “You drive me wild in your dresses and skirts.”

She let out a breathy laugh. “That’s just the way I dress, Zavala,” she kissed at his jawline, deft fingers cupping his face. She ground her hips forward and down. 

Zavala stiffened, letting out a quiet moan and leaninf his head back. He moved his hand to the zipper of her dress, expertly moving it down her slender frame. “And you dress just the way I like it.”

The dress fell down her shoulders and pooled in her lap, her being in just her bra now. “Satisfied?” she mouthed at his lips, kissed away whatever answer he was going to give as she ran her hand up under his shirt, warm digits on his cold skin. 

“Oh-“ he murmured, shivering at the pleasant sensation. He tugged at her underwear but then allowed her to take off his shirt first, raising his arms. As soon as he was able to he wrapped his arms around her once more and nuzzled in her bosom, grinning to himself. “I love you,” he looked up to her with a smirk. 

She looked down at him and laughed softly, lovingly running a hand over his head down to his neck. She allowed him to rest a moment more before she tilted her head and jerked her hips forward, smirking when he hissed and gripped her tighter. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” she purred then, licking her lips. 

His eyes darkened. “How rough do you want it?” he unhooked her bra easily and slid it off her body, throwing it aside and immediately groping at the soft fibre of her breasts. 

Her cooling system about overheated, and the irony of it made her chuckle, a sound that her modulator quickly overwrote for a moan when Zavala’s hot mouth found her nipples. She gripped at his head, pushing him close to her and rutting her hips down on his. His bulge pressed tightly against her groin and she breathed out hotly, smile shifting her faceplates. “You know how I like it.”

“That I do,” he grumbled into her right breast, saliva glistening in the yellow light of their living room. 

“Take me right here,” she whispered then, body shuddering when his hand gripped at her ass. 

“Yes ma’am,” he swiftly got up with her in his hands and turned them around, putting Larlea down on her back and hovering over her. “Raise your hips.”

She did as he commanded and he easily slipped off her panties, discarding the fabric somewhere beside them. “Let’s see how wet you are, hm?” he purred, leaning down to kiss at her smooth abdomen. 

“You know I can trigger that-“ she dissolved in a whine when his fingers easily slipped inside, pressure sensors sending fried electricity to her processor, a random garble of overload for her circuitry that somehow changed into pure pleasure as his fingers dug deeper. “Oh god-“ she breathed, modulator glitching ever so slightly. 

“Always so sensitive,” he grinned, thumb moving to the dense sensor right above her entrance. 

She gasped, arching her back as pure electricity whizzed through her entire body. “Okay I- I get it,” she laughed shakily, looking up to her boyfriend. “Just fuck me already,“ somehow she was breathless. . 

His eyes were dark when he looked back down at her, mischievous smirk on his face. He sat back up and undid his belt, biting his lips as his eyes hungrily gazed over Larlea’s black and white frame. 

Her hand moved to his thigh and then heated the skin when his pants dropped. “Fuck my mouth,” she said then, eyes fixated on the bulge in his briefs. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll last if I do that, darling,” Zavala admitted easily, leaning down to kiss her breath away. “Maybe a round two, later?” he smirked at her, breath ghosting over her faceplates. 

She simply nodded, seizing the opportunity and wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tightly against her, bulge pressed against her slick wetness. She licked at his lips, licked her way inside his mouth. Hot arms wrapped around him and held him down. “I want you inside me,” she whispered against his lips. “I want to feel your cock push inside me and feel your pulse,” she bit at his bottom lip. “I want you to cum inside me and stay there for hours so that every time I wiggle you feel it.”

His cheeks heated at that, the Titan letting out a hot breath. “Who the fuck taught you to talk dirty like that?” he muttered breathlessly, wiggling himself out of his briefs and throwing them aside, his cock resting on her abdomen now, leaking precum onto the black fibre plates. 

She smirked up at him, tilted her hips up to grind against him as much as possible. “You did,” she said then, kissing his response straight out of his mouth. 

She moved a hand between them and gripped at the heavy cock on her abdomen, warm digits wrapping around the shaft and stroking up towards the tip. 

“Hooooly shit,” he gasped, eyes fluttering closed. “That is a very weird and  _ very _ pleasant sensation,” he breathed, hooded eyes looking back down to his girlfriend. He thrust forwards into her hand at a particularly hard jerk of her, and he moaned. 

She watched his face, watched it move with every noise he made and every move he made, and she couldn’t love him more. She halted her hand, sticky with precum, and guided him down to her entrance, feeling the throbbing of his cock through her various sensors. Her vents steamed once more. “Push in.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, immediately thrusting forward in the heated tight space that was Larlea, slickness covering his cock immediately. He grunted, leaning heavily over Larlea as he simply  _ revelled _ in the feeling of her around her. It’s been years and he still felt like it was his first time all over again. 

She breathed heavily despite not needing to, chest moving up and down with every breath not taken. She gripped at his arms, squeezed the tense muscle. “ _ Please _ move,” she whispered then. “You’re driving me crazy,” she closed her eyes, optics simply turning off, as she focused on the feeling of his cock inside her, pressure inside her sending sparks of electricity through her circuitry and driving her wild. 

His cock pulled back, and then it smashed straight back in, bodies jerking at the violent motion and both people moaning. 

“Fuck.”

She tensed her own muscles and was rewarded with a breathy gasp from him. She tilted her hips up and back down, the tiniest of motions for his cock to slick in and out ever so slightly. 

“Oh jesus if you do that-“ he stopped himself, decided at last to just  _ fuck it _ and do what felt good. He pressed a rough kiss to Larlea’s lips and then got to work on his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in harshly. 

If it hadn’t already, she was sure her circuitry was fried at this point, sickening noises of their sex filling the cozy living room, books and data pads forgotten as he pushed deep inside her. 

She reached to steady themselves on the floor but felt the sofa move regardless, the power of two Guardians too great a force. She chuckled breathlessly, all computing power somehow having vanished to focus on only Zavala and his presence in and around her. 

“Baby, the- the sofa,” she chuckled up at him, whining at a particularly hard thrust. 

He paid it no mind, pressure and heat building inside him. He pressed his forehead against Larlea’s, breathing heavily as he wrapped an arm below her frame and pulled her up tightly against him. 

She wrapped her arms around him, cock slamming inside her and absolutely frying her brain so all she could do was make the dirtiest noises at every thrust. She felt the sofa reach the wall at last and yelped when his cock reached the end of her. She gasped for breath she didn’t need, eyes blank for a moment.

“Larlea?” Zavala panted, halting for just a moment before she gripped at his arms and shook her head. 

“Keep fucking going,” she laughed airily. “I just had my moment.”

“What-“

“System reboot,” she bit at Zavala’s neck. 

He pressed her body tightly against his, felt her breasts against his chests, and felt her slickness all around his cock. The heat of her still heated frame burned a pleasant warmth on his skin, and the heat inside her was even better. 

“For fuck’s sake,” she whimpered then. She waited a moment and then pushed back, forcing Zavala to lie down, his cock falling out, and straddling his hips. She lowered her wetness onto his cock, circling and grinding against it as she looked down at him. 

He looked positively enamored and bewildered at the same time, hands moving to hold her slender figure. “Fuck.”

“What do you want, baby?” she whispered down at him, toying with her own breasts. “Inside or out?”

“Don’t make me use my brain now,” he whined, rutting his hips back up against her wetness. “Please just-“

She simply moved and he slipped inside with ease, skin meeting the metal of her bottom. 

“Holy-“ he gasped, eyes rolling back a bit. “I’m so fucking close.”

She raised her hips slowly, watching him at all times, and then slammed back down with a sickening noise, tensing her muscles. She leaned her hands on his chest and repeated the motion, spreading her wetness onto his abdomen every time she moved. 

He reached up to her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and pulling her down so he could kiss and lap at the nipples and fibre, grunting. 

The movement had him slip out once more, so she had to decide for him what was more important, so she reached down and slowly pushed him back in, biting her lips. 

“Just,” he breathed. “So close.”

“Then cum inside already,” she teased, circling her body over his before moving up and back down. 

He let out a hot breath. “Too good.”

She leaned down and kissed his words away, cupping his face tightly in her hands. “Fuck me.”

He grunted and gripped her hips tightly. “Okay,” he said then on her lips, before harshly thrusting up inside her and shaking her whole body. 

She cursed and held onto him, sick noises and their moans all she could properly hear before she hung her head and just  _ felt _ everything inside her, hand loosely on his abdomen. 

He easily pushed and pulled inside her a few more times before he finally tensed and just froze, nothing but his hips jerking upwards at every shot inside her. 

She tensed as well, felt him pulsing inside her. 

Then he dropped his hips back down, Larlea still on him, and the sofa still against the wall. He was panting, body sweaty and warm. 

It took a moment for her to be able to activate her modulator again. “Should I- should I turn the heater off?” she breathed. 

And they simply laughed together. 


	7. Weapons Humanization

Larlea looked down at her hands, blue optics empty. 

“Lea?”

She looked up to Zavala and smiled instinctively. “Hey.”

He looked around to make sure he hadn’t missed any Guardians who needed him and then walked over to his girlfriend on the walkway, looking confused but happy to see her nonetheless. “Darling what are you doing here?”

“So I went back to Mars,” she hummed, watching out over the City to their side. “Found some  _ very _ old logs with me in it.”

He blinked and then frowned. “Lea, you know I prefer for people not to research their past, emotions-“

“No offence, Zavala, but Guardians should be free to research their lives if they want to. It’s a stupid rule to have,” she countered dryly, frowning straight back at him. “Besides, do I look like a wreck to you because of what I found out?”

He was silent for a moment as he looked her over, she for once in her armour. He preferred the dresses for sure. “No, you do not.”

“Apparently I was made to rival Clovis Bray’s Exo’s that didn’t require human input,” she leaned on the railing, sighing. “I’m an AI through and through, apparently.”

The Titan commander chuckled a bit. “Well that’s quite a good AI then, don’t you think?” he stood next to her, looked at her smooth face. “How do you feel?”

She twiddled with her fingers and shrugged. “Not sure. I think somewhere in my subroutines I knew I didn’t have human input, it just, felt so alien to try and connect with people in general, it sort of makes sense?” 

“Autism is known to also feel like that,” he suggested questioningly. 

She shook her head, looking at her lover with a fond smile. “Nice try, but it goes way deeper than that, I can tell,” she gently took hold of his hand, inspected his calloused and weathered skin. 

He watched her, a small smile on his face. “What is it?”

She shrugged. “Every flesh Guardian has the hands of a warrior,” she noted simply, looking back at her own. “Mine are fixed, the same. My whole body is. I’m not sure yet how I feel about that.”

“And that is why I’d rather not have Guardians look into their previous life, we’re bound to get some sort of existential crisis,” he said gently, pulling her hand to his mouth and pressing a loving kiss to her plated knuckles. “You’re beautiful, I beg you not to think about it.”

“You don’t ever think about your own body?” she squinted her optics at him and smirked before poking him in his side and grinning when he reflexively recoiled. “I do love my body, Zavala, I’m thankful to have a life to begin with, so don’t you worry,” she pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. “I’m just thinking about things, nothing more.”

He hummed, leaning into the warmth of her frame next to him. “If you say so, I believe you,” he gently cupped her cheek and pulled her close to press their lips together, the pair sharing a gentle and loving kiss before parting slightly. “Beside, you can always find the schematics for your frame and have Rae assemble new limbs and parts in different sizes and colours. Us ‘flesh’ people can’t do that.”

Her antennas perked at that and she gasped with excitement. “You’re right! I hadn’t thought of that yet, oh my god!” she gripped at Zavala’s hands, jumping up and down. “I’m gonna get a red arm and yellow legs, and I could totally have neon pink breasts!”

Some Guardians glanced over at them alarmed, but Zavala simply laughed at her. “Maybe don’t do the breasts, Lea,” he chuckled deeply, looking behind him to see a line of Guardians waiting to speak to him. “Listen, darling-“

“Yeah, I know, work calls,” she cupped Zavala’s cheeks and kissed him deeply until his cheeks were flushed and his eyes fluttered when she pulled back. She smirked at him, pressed herself flush against him and sneakily groped at his pants. “I love you,” her voice was as normal as ever. 

Zavala cleared his throat, purple cheeks heating his face. “Really, here? Now?” 

She smirked and simply nodded. “You enjoy that, I’m getting myself some new limbs.”

She hopped backwards and waved at him before she ran towards Banshee, leaving Zavala to stand there to try and compose himself as a Guardian approached him. 


	8. Memes of the Golden Age

“Zavala, look at this,” Larlea spoke up, made the Commander turn around from his spot to look at the datapad she shoved in his face. 

He scanned over the image, blinking. “... What exactly am I looking at?”

Her antennas were perked up, watching his face intensely. “They called it a ‘meh-meh’,” she pointed at the four panel comic. “Apparently, this one was called ‘Loss’ and was abstracted down to where just stripes in a specific position could induce rage in people,” she laughed, blue light illuminating her lover’s skin in the twilight of the setting sun. 

“Right,” he chuckled a bit and handed her the datapad back. “What other productive things did you do today?” he gently slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

She lovingly leaned into his touch, swiping through various images on her datapad. “Honestly, I found a whole database of these things, it’s so fascinating! I don’t understand most of these, I think there’s context I’m missing, so Rae is helping me cross-reference with news from back then. Whatever we have, in any way. We’ve lost so much in the Collapse.”

His blue eyes looked fondly down at her, her frame buzzing against his body. “How long has it been, darling?” he asked then. 

She looked up to him. “What?”

“Us.”

“Oh,” her optics stared off into space as her machinery processed the question, datapad lowered. “Checking my logs I come back to at least ten years and five months,” she nodded then, leaning up to press her lips against his. 

He hummed inside her mouth, pressing her close against him. “I love you.”

Antennas lowered with fond affection, staring up into his eyes. “I loved you first,” she teased then, raising the datapad. “Look at this cat!”


End file.
